Amor prohibido entre padre e hija
by Jokers01
Summary: Este es un one-shot de NaruHina contiene Lemmon, Solo malo para los summary espero que lo drisfruten


_**Espero que le guste este one-shot es mi primera ves en publicar algo aqui pero te todo corazon espero que le guste este fic  
**_

* * *

_**Amor prohibido entre padre e hija**__**"**_

_[Naruto P.O.V]_

A veces me preguntan que es el amor?..si realmente existe...si solo es un juego de la mente para ser feliz? o solo una fantasía de la vida para madurar?...bueno la verdad eso siempre me preguntan, yo si sé que es el amor y tiene un nombre, su nombre es Hyuga Hinata mi pequeña hija...desde siempre ha sido un tesoro para mí…Desde su madre...una mujer con la cual tuve una relación quiso ponerla en adopción pues siempre me decía "los niños son una pérdida de tiempo" algo que realmente yo negué y tuve un acuerdo con ella...la cual fue que cuando naciera la niña yo me quedaría con ella a lo cual acepto sin pensarlo... 9 meses después nació mi pequeña, una bella niña de cabellos negro azul...con unos hermosos ojos plateados y de piel blanca como la nieve...era perfecta...de mi sangre...de mi ser...cuando la mire no pude negarlo me enamore de esta niña.

Después del embarazo esa mujer me entrego los papeles para tener a mi hija sin necesidad de estar con ella...A lo que se preguntan...¿Porque el Hyuga y no el Uzumaki verdad? pues muy sencillo...nunca me case con su madre... y por varias razones por parte del gobierno de konoha...no podía poner mi apellido aunque fuera hija mía...pero la verdad no me opuse además le queda bien su nombrecito...y después de ese momento nunca me separe de mi hija...la veía crecer cada segundo...cada minuto de mi vida con ella era maravilloso...fue difícil al principio pues era mi primera vez como padre además solo tenía 18 años ella era mi familia ...más bien...ella era mi primer lazo familiar...pues fui huérfano y me valía siempre de mi...pero ahora esta pequeña tiene a alguien quien la cuide...la proteja y ame...al cumplir los 6 años entro a la primaria...algo que para ella fue difícil...pues desde siempre era muy tímida con los demás...algo tierno para mi...siempre le decía "No te preocupes princesa papa regresara pronto es una promesa" ella se alegraba cada vez que le decía eso pues yo siempre cumplo mis promesas...y ahí la veía alejarse de mí, era duro pero en la vida se tiene que estudiar para mejorar al crecer...en la escuela siempre me decían "su hija es de las mejores señor" o "vaya que es muy hermosa joven su hija es toda un ángel" yo me sonrojaba cuando hablaban de mi hija en la oficina los amigos del trabajo me alagaban por lo bien que se portaba mi hija o lo dedicada que era y más de esas cosas pero algo que nunca negué fue que estaba orgullosa de mi pequeña.

Pasaron 6 años más y llego a la adolescencia una etapa muy difícil para todo chico y mas pues entraría a la secundaria y al igual que la primaria tenía miedo y las mismas palabras de apoyo le decía para subir su autoestima a lo cual ella respondía positivamente...cuando llego a esa etapa me fue algo mas "complicado" pues el cambio del ser humano cambiaba a esa edad y mi hija siempre me preguntaba cosas como los cambios del cuerpo, como ella crece, que es lo que crece, sus días, etc. esas cosas...algo que me sorprendió mas fue cuando me pregunto sobre los besos...jeje quien no recuerda su primer beso..yo si fue cuando era solo un crio de su edad me bese con una chica de nombre Kazahana Koyuki una linda chica de mi infancia y podríamos decir mi primer amor que duro varios años hasta que malamente murió de una enfermedad, pero como les contaba cada vez que pasaban los años me daba cuenta que mi pequeña princesa ya no era una niña...si no una mujer...toda una hermosa mujer...cada año le crecía su cabello azul tan hermoso y suave...su cuerpo era más desarrollado y lo que más me sorprendió es que era más desarrollado que las demás de sus edad...los chicos de sus escuela se le quedaban viendo a lo que me daba rabia...conozco a los chicos de esa edad...yo fui uno de ellos anteriormente y sé lo que solamente piensan "Chicas" esas cosas que pasamos los adolecentes en la vida...me ponía celoso y muy sobreprotector..Cosa curiosa que a mi hime no le molestaba..Más bien le agradaba creo que era porque siempre estaba con ella y nunca la dejaba...y lo que más me daba orgullo es que seguía con esas calificaciones excelentes...una genio puedo decir a lo contrario de mi jajajaja pero me da un calor en el corazón verla crecer...y me llega ese miedo que se aleje de mi..Pero más que nada...ese amor que sentía desde la primera vez que la vi crecía más.

Y como llega el día y la noche pasaron 5 años mas ahora ella estaba en preparatoria...sinceramente el tiempo que tuve con ella fueron especiales pero para mí mal pesar pasaron rápidos...y ese amor que yo pensaba que era de padre ahora se volvían una tortura y creo que un mal..pues mi hija era toda una mujer...su cabello era largo suave y sedoso, su cuerpo era de una diosa su piel cálida blanca y serena seguía intocable una perfección...y más cuando tenía sus mejillas rojas...hacía que pensaras "Quien no se puede enamorar de ella?" todo un ángel...la verdad...para mí era una maldición...pues cada año que pasaba la veía más que una hija...la veía como una mujer normal...su destreza en la cocina, en la limpieza y estudios podría decirse que era la mujer perfecta...y la verdad sabía que no era bueno sentir estos impulsos de tomarla y besarla con pasión...hacerla mía...sabía que esos sueños húmedos que tenía en las noches haciéndole el amor a mi pequeña eran un pecado...no sabía qué hacer al principio...sinceramente me encanta estar con mi hija...pasar las noches platicando, ayudándole con sus deberes de las escuela, salir con ella, ver películas, etc. lo que hacíamos siempre...a veces en nuestras salidas pensaban que éramos pareja...a lo cual nos sonrojaba a los dos...muchos no pensaban que éramos padre e hija...sinceramente a veces yo olvidaba eso...ya no sabía qué hacer...después de un tiempo me dije a mí mismo "si tengo que olvidar estos deseos de mal tengo que salir con alguien más" y así fue cuando empecé a salir con mujeres...la primera relación que tuve fue con una mujer que se llamaba Yuhi Kurenai...una chica muy bella de cabello negro y ojos rojos...la conocí un día en el trabajo ella era secretaria de mi jefe, lo que siempre sabia es que ella estaba enamorada de mi pero nunca hice caso...pues mi mundo era mi pequeña y nada mas...pero bueno sigamos a lo que les contaba, salí con kurenai una chica de muy buena clase y persona pero unos 2 meses de la salida malamente un san Valentín ella me engaño con un compañero de la oficina llamado Asuma Sarutobi...sinceramente me sentí destrozado...empecé a sentir amor por ella pero lo tiro todo a la basura...sinceramente me lastimo...pero gracias al apoyo de hinata me recupere ella me dijo aquella vez unas palabras que nunca olvidare "Otosan no debes llorar por alguien quien no valga la pena...solo debes llorar cuando esa persona la vale" la mire...ella nunca ha tenido una relación con alguien de la escuela...no digo que había pretendientes algo que me ponía rojo de los celos..Pero ella digamos que no les hacía caso en ese tipo de aspectos pero me impresiono esas palabras algo que nunca olvido y nunca olvidare.

Paso 2 meses de ese mal momento no volví a tener otra pareja hasta que conocí a Ayame la hija del viejo teuchi que vendía ramen cercas de el trabajo...la conozco desde joven pues era compañera de la preparatoria en mis días...era callada pero enérgica una buena cocinera...a su padre igual lo conozco desde hace tiempo pues en mis cumpleaños me regalaba ramen jejeje un regalo que otros pensaran no es la gran cosa pero para mí era especial...bueno después del problemita con kurenai yo estaba triste pues los vi a los 2 besándose...algo que ella noto cuando almorzaba me preguntaba que tenia? y pues le conté sobre lo que paso..a ella le enojo esa traición pero me animo y desde ese día intente una relación más malamente duro 1 mes pues su padre y ella se mudaron de konoha a Tokyo y pues digamos que ahí termino la relación y pues volví a sentirme triste...aunque se preguntaran...tuve alguna relación sexual con ellas? pues la verdad no...Porque razón? pues no podía engañar a esa parte de mi corazón que era más fuerte que yo..Ese amor prohibido que sentía por mi hija, 1 día después era víspera de noche buena y pues para no arruinarle la navidad a mi hija decidí ocultar esa tristeza y preparar la cena para los dos cosa que nos encantaba desde siempre...pasar la navidad...ese día empezó normal hasta que una de sus amigas Haruno Sakura, le llamo y le pregunto si quería ir a la casa de ella con sus padres para pasarla...a lo cual yo me puse triste..Sinceramente extrañaba estar con mi hija pues estas relaciones me alejaban de estar junto a mi hime..Pero entendía si ella aceptaba esa invitación...paso un momento de silencio mientras ella charlaba con sakura...después de unos minutos volteo a verme para preguntarme si le daba permiso...cosa que pues me hizo un poco de daño al corazón pero no podía negarle si ella quería pasarla esta vez con sus amigas a lo cual con pesadez accedí...ella brincaba de gusto y así la noche llego.. La lleve a la casa de su amiga y todas y algunos chicos la esperaban en especial uno se llamaba Inuzuka Kiba..Ese chico me daba siempre mala espina y más me daban ganas de matarlo por querer quitarme a mi Hina-chan..Pero tenía que superarlo y quería quitarme estos deseos de amor prohibido, me despedí de ella y de sus amigos regrese a la casa..a pasar noche buena por primera vez en estos años...solo, sinceramente esa noche no tenia apetito y eso que siempre tengo y mas por la comida que hace hinata-chan...no tenía ganas de hacer nada solamente caí al sillón y me acosté quedándome tranquilamente dormido pensando en una sola cosa la cual tiene todos mis pensamientos solamente para ella...Mi querida hinata mientras soñaba con ella como lo feliz que era como pasábamos los días...hasta que mis deseos se apoderaron de mi...ese sueño se volvió extraño...mi hija estaba ahí pero con un escote sexy negro se veía tan hermosa caminaba lentamente hacia mi hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron únicos..Se acerco a mi oído diciéndome "Hazme tuya otosan" de eso solo sentí sus labios junto a los míos...mis ojos se sorprendieron..Mi hija me besa de manera amorosa y seductora, lo sentí tan real..Sentí ese calor de sus labios en mi boca de repente desperté.. Sudaba y mis mejillas estaban rojas...solo suspire "solo era un sueño" aun era de noche exactamente las 12 am y empecé a sentir un aroma tan delicioso que venía de la cocina cuando abrí la puerta pude ver que estaba hinata..Me sorprendí ella me saludo y le pregunto qué hacia aquí solo me contesto que no se sentía a gusto allá y volvió a casa solo sonreí y la abracé con mucho amor y le susurre "gracias".

Paso 1 año y estaba cerca el cumpleaños de mi hija estaba ansioso le prepare su comida favorita y un pastel de chocolate ya cumpliría 18 años ya mi pequeña seria una adulta...eso me alegro...aunque no mucho pues como era su cumpleaños sus amigas la recogieron temprano junto con kiba y los demás lo mire con celos y odio sabia que ese chico deseaba a mi hija...pero en fin estaba todo listo solo faltaba recoger el regalo que encargue hace días para ella así que salí corriendo hacia el centro comercial...me subí al auto y fui a toda marcha pues quería llegar antes que mi hija para darle una sorpresa...después de unos minutos llegue y fui directamente a la joyería donde recogería el regalo de ella con un viejo amigo llamado Sarutobi Hiruzen el cual me entrego en perfecto estado justo como lo deseaba me despedí de él y salí al pasar pude ver que estaba ahí mi hija con sus amigos y para mi mala suerte junto a kiba solo sentía ganas de vomitar o más bien darle un golpe en la cara...observe que las chicas se fueron de ahí por un momento dejando solamente a hinata con ese pulgoso de inuzuka aunque no escuchara podía ver las acciones de este...LE ESTABA COQUETEANDO! ESE DESGRACIADO LE COQUETEABA! solo pude gruñir pero después de eso sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos el maldito se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de mi pequeña y ella no hacía nada...le iba a permitir que le dieran su primer beso! no pude aguantar solo sentí un gran dolor en el pecho y salí corriendo aguantando las lagrimas...sabía que era normal eso...pero aunque fuera prohibido este amor no tenia duda amaba a mi hija pero era un amor más grande era un amor hacia una mujer...un amor lleno de prohibición escuchaba que me llamaban pero no hacía caso solo subí al auto y me fui de ahí hasta llegar a casa...después de media hora de pensar y de trafico subí a las escaleras y puse el regalo por ahí sinceramente no supe donde paro pero nada importaba tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar que nunca podría pasar algo así entre los dos porque sentía que solo ella me amaba pero como un padre algo que nunca se podría comparar con el amor que siento por ella cerré mis ojos y escuche la puerta abrirse..No quise mirar..Ahora más que nada...quería morir...quería estar nuevamente solo.

[End Naruto P.O.V]

[Hinata P.O.V]

Han pensado alguna vez del primer amor de su vida?...muchos lo olvida...otros lo ignoran...a otros solo les fue un juego pero no a mi...desde el primer día que llegue a este mundo tuve mi primer amor...un hombre rubio de ojos azules como el cielo en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas en cada una y una sonrisa la cual me hacia fuerte y feliz...saben a quién me refiero no es así? pues así es ese hombre es mi otosan se llama Uzumaki Naruto...desde que llegue a la vida el siempre me ha cuidado y protegido pero más que nada me amo como nunca...siempre que me sentía sola o tenía miedo el estaba ahí para mi desde que era una bebe para el al principio le fue difícil cuidarme pues estudiaba y trabajaba para mantenerse pero nunca se rindió ante nada ni se rindió al estar junto a mi...cada día que pasaban el se esforzaba para que nunca me faltara nada eso me hacia feliz él era siempre mi caballero de armadura plateada mi guardián y yo siempre fui feliz...cuando empecé a hablar yo dije mi primera palabra la cual nunca olvidare como también él nunca olvidara "Papa" esa fue mi primera palabra...mi papa era mi mundo y aun lo es...cada día era una aventura para mi pues descubría cosas una de ellas fue cuando empecé a caminar era un reto difícil para mí pero tuve algo que el siempre tiene que era él nunca rendirme y así un día jugaba con mis juguetes y otosan estaba dormido un poco lejos de mi me sentía solita y quería llegar a él así que me levante un poco difícil pero al final pude hacerlo y empecé a mover mis pequeñas piernas caminando lentamente cada paso me acercaban a él mis ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de felicidad pues casi llegaba con papi y así los frutos llegaron pues estaba junto a él puse mi manita sobre su cara para acariciarla el cual el sintió y me miro cuando abrió los ojos le sonreí y él se impresiono pude ver una gran sonrisa en él y sentía como me levantaba en el aire y yo reía de felicidad y el gritaba de emoción "MI HIJA CAMINA! MI PEQUEÑA CAMINASTES! yo estaba feliz era el mejor y más feliz día de mi vida junto a él.

Pasaron los años ahora tenía 6 y entraría a la primaria yo tenía mucho miedo pues iba a estar en un lugar el cual nunca conocí y había mucha gente adulta y niños corriendo con alegría, solamente pude esconderme detrás de él y apreté su pantalón con fuerza el cual noto, tomo de mi mano y me puso en frente de el acariciando mis mejillas yo solo me sonroje y apene pero más que nada empecé con la costumbre de jugar con mis dedos el me sonrió y me pregunto que tenia a lo cual le dije "tengo miedo papi" me beso mi frente y me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidare "No te preocupes princesa papa regresara pronto es una promesa" yo solo sonreía de felicidad pues sabía que el siempre cumplía con sus promesas lo abracé y le di un besito en su mejilla y nos adentramos a la primaria de konoha dentro del salón pude ver a muchos niños jugando y a muchos padres por ahí...al principio siempre me pregunte porque yo no tenía mama, me pregunte ¿tal vez fui adoptada? un día se lo dije tenía 4 años desde ese entonces ya sabía muchas cosas cuando le hice la pregunta se formo un pequeño silencio pensé que esa pregunta lo haría enojar pero solo me sonrió como él lo sabe hacer y me dijo que yo si era hija suya parte de él pero la que se supone que era mi mama no me quería tener me puse un poco triste porque pensé que también él no me quería tener empecé a llorar pues sentía que era una carga para el pero unas manos grandes y cálidas me abrazaron, las manos que siempre reconoceré las de mi padre él me dijo "no llores mi amor" solo sonreí levemente y me explico todo de como mi "madre" no quería tener hijos porque eran mucho problema y el contesto que se encargaría de mi cuando naciera a lo cual ella acepto y después que naci me tuvo para el solo y así termino de explicarme yo solo me sentía feliz pues mi papa me amaba de verdad el lucho para que yo viviera, lucho para que yo estuviera junto con él, después de que mi papa me dejo en el salón se despidió de mí y me senté tenía un poco de miedo y pena pero sabía que era por mi propio bien fue difícil separarme de él ese día seria largo conocí a muchos niños y niñas al principio me costó integrarme pero cada día que pasaba me divertía mucho aprendía muchas cosas unas que ya sabía porque mi otosan me enseñaba, dibujaba, total era todo un nuevo mundo para mí pero a decir verdad la única hora especial y siempre esperada para mí era la salida pues siempre mi papa me esperaba yo corría de felicidad y cuando lo veía me sentía única y llena de alegría pues estaba junto al hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón.

Pasaron los años y ahora tenía 12 una etapa de la vida que siempre recordare era toda una adolecente y empecé a tener cambios en mi cuerpo por ejemplo mi cabello era más largo mis facciones ya no eran del todo una niña si no de una jovencita...mi cuerpo empezó a madurar más pronto que las demás chicas de mi edad...mi pecho era grande pero sin exagerar sabía que crecería mas esos pensamientos me daban algo de pena...ya era más alta y lo mejor de todo es que entraría a la secundaria...a la cual igualmente me moría de nervios pero recordaba siempre las palabras de él y así me arme de valor para mi primera clase cuando entre todos me miraban...sentía nervios y mas por el silencio hasta que se acerco alguien que es muy especial para mi pues fue mi primera amiga mi mejor amiga Haruno Sakura una chica de pelo rosado de piel blanca y ojos color jade muy bonitos me saludo a lo cual respondí con timidez me tomo de la mano y me senté junto a ella...la verdad al principio pensé que sería como la primaria que estaría sola pero ahora me retracto de mis palabras pues conocí a sakura me la pasaba bien junto a ella platicábamos de nuestra vida, de quienes son nuestros padres, donde trabajan, que nos gusta que cosas no, en fin cosas de chicas cuando termino la escuela yo iba a salir disparada pero sakura me detuvo y me pregunto ¿por qué tanta prisa? a lo cual le conteste que mi otosan estaría esperándome y me contesto que si me podía acompañar lo cual no se me hizo mala idea así que le respondí con un "Claro" y así salimos juntas del salón al llegar afuera pude ver ahí a mi papa esperándome cuando nos vimos quería salir corriendo a sus brazos pero escucho algo de sakura que me hizo sentir diferente a como me comportaba "Wow hinata ese es tu papa? Hmm pues está muy bueno" al escuchar esas palabras solo la mire con una aura asesina y llena de...Exacto! Celos...era la primera vez que sentía eso pues como alguien puede decir eso de mi papa...nadie podía decir eso pues era mío y solo mío...A lo cual sakura entendió y solo se puso nerviosa...después de ver esa reacción me calme y le pedí disculpas ella me dijo que no había problema que lo entendía así que nos tomamos de la mano y corrimos hacia el al llegar me lance a sus brazos felizmente y él me sostuvo con un gran abrazo y me pregunto qué tal estuvo mi primer día le respondí que genial y de ante mano le presente a sakura, después de una charla corta le pregunte a sakura si sus padres vendrían a lo cual dijo que no pues estaban trabajando y se iría sola...eso me supo mal.. ¿Como los padres pueden ser así? y más porque era ya muy tarde...Le pregunte a mi otosan si podíamos llevarla a su casa cosa que como siempre no me negó...mi padre siempre me hacia feliz siempre se preocupaba por los demás pero más que nada por mi así que nos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa de sakura cosa que estaba muy lejos...Tardamos 1 hora al llegar nos despedimos de ella y partimos para llegar a casa...así fueron los días en la escuela pasaban los meses y sakura y yo nos hacíamos mas unidas..en algunos paseos que siempre hacíamos mi papa y yo desde que era pequeña nos encontrábamos con sakura y con otras amigas las cuales también se volvieron mías quienes eran TenTen, Yamanaka Ino, Sasame y Sabaku no Temari, la verdad me la pasaba de locura junto con mi papa pero me moría de celos cuando alguna mujer le hacía ojitos a lo que yo respondía tomándole del brazo mas fuerte cosa que el notaba pero nunca le molesto es más le agradaba como a mí, un día de clases nos enseñaron sobre la sexualidad y los cambios que tendríamos en los años gracias a las "hormonas", nos platicaban sobre qué cambios tendrían los chicos como las chicas, sobre el cambio de nuestros cuerpos, sobre el sexo y demás cosas...sinceramente me moría de pena cuando hablaban de eso pero era normal..después de llegar a casa junto con otosan le pregunte sobre las sexualidad que nos hablaron de la escuela...para él era algo difícil lo notaba pero con toda confianza y verdad me contestaba...sobre los días de Menstruación, sobre los cambios que habría en mi cuerpo todas esas cosas hasta que llegue a algo importante sobre algo que me comentaban las chicas en especial sakura "sobre el primer beso" cuando le pregunte a mi papa sobre eso el me dijo que el primer beso es algo que nunca olvidaras...algo tan especial que te sabrá único y dulce y será aun mas especial si ese beso te lo da o se lo das a esa persona que tiene tu corazón a esa persona que ames con toda tu alma más que a tu vida...después de la charla cenamos y vimos una película romántica de las que me encantaban..Después de que se terminara nos fuimos a dormir me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y así entre a mi habitación pensando en las palabras que me dijo el..."el beso será aun mas especial si te lo da o se lo das a esa persona que tiene tu corazón" me repetía en mi mente cada vez mas...sinceramente mi corazón no había duda...la única persona que tenía mi corazón y amaba con toda mi alma era mi papa...me sonrojaba al pensar eso pues era mi papa y yo pensaba de él como si fuera un chico normal...sabía que era algo imposible pues él me amaba pero no sabía si de la misma forma que yo...solo sacudí mi cabeza y me dormí diciéndome a mí misma "baka"...después de esa noche sabia que toda mi vida cambiaria pues el tiempo avanzaba y mis hormonas me cambiaban mas y mas pues empecé a tener sueños eróticos...sueños de amor pasión conocidos también como "sueños húmedos" pero estos sueños eran especiales y prohibidos pues eran los deseos de amor y corazón que llevaba dentro de mí en los cuales besaba con amor y pasión a mi otosan...el me tocaba y me hacia suya su mujer...cada nuevo día despertaba con una capa de sudor y mojada...a los cuales me sonrojaba no podía evitarlo...malamente ese día me levante temprano y me metí a bañar pensando que mi otosan estaba aun dormido pues era un poquito flojito en eso siempre lo despertaba para mi mala suerte cosa que no me di cuenta al entrar fue al ver a mi padre bañándose...el no se dio cuenta que lo veía desnudo...mientras limpiaba su bello cuerpo...ese torso trabajado y duro siendo tocado con esas manos grandes y fuertes empecé a bajar la mirada un poco mas hasta llegar a su miembro el cual me sorprendí..Solo pude relamer mis labios...lo mire por unos momentos hasta que salí del shock cuando gritaba mi nombre "Hinata! Mi pequeña Hime levántate!" cerré la puerta cuidadosamente para que no sospechara...no sé qué paso después solo llegue a mi cuarto sin saberlo con un gran sonrojo..Mi corazón latía a mil por hora...vi a mi padre desnudo pero lo peor es que me gusto...quería estar con el...que me tocara son sus manos...sentir sus hombros...rosar su...hay! En que pensaba...tenía que calmarme...después de un rato toco mi puerta...di un pequeño salto de susto mientras escuchaba "¿Puedo entrar?" a lo que le respondí que si...cuando entro ya estaba vestido con su traje de oficina...La verdad le hacía ver muy guapo...yo me sonroje al verlo pues aun tenia la imagen de el desnudo...mi cara se enrojeció...El cual el detecto y se acerco a mi preguntándome si estaba bien pues estaba toda roja...le dije que sí que no se preocupara...solo me sonrió y me dijo que me alistara para la escuela y así salió de ella...sinceramente este es uno de mis mejores días...pero a la vez un prohibido momento que llego a mi corazón.

Desde ese día pasaron otros 5 años mas ahora era toda una mujer mi cabello era largo y lizo, mi cuerpo cambio no tan impactante pero si cambio ahora mi pecho era más grande, mis curvas eran un deleite como decía ino...yo solo me sonrojaba cuando escuchaba las palabras de ellas jeje estaban algo locas pero son mis amigas ahora estaba en preparatoria una etapa en mi vida donde seria todo único para mi...después de la secundaria mis amigas y yo éramos inseparables al igual que mi padre y yo y mas porque ese amor que tenia por el creció hacia el infinito pues ya no tenía duda...aunque fuera prohibido estaba locamente enamorada de el...los sueños húmedos que tenia con él era más candentes, llenos de amor y lujuria...sinceramente me encantaba tenerlos y mas por el pequeño "accidente" de verlo desnudo...pero no podía decírselo a nadie pues dirían que eso no era normal aunque era cierto no era normal no podía mentir a mi corazón...aunque no fuera correspondido porque sabía que mi padre me amaba pero solo como a una hija...pero en fin me olvidaba de eso y solo dejaba que ese amor prohibido y lleno de pecado me envolviera en sus brazos...en ese tiempo de la preparatoria tenia a muchos chicos como admiradores me ponía nerviosa y tímida pero cuando me invitaban a salir o ser su novia los rechazaba porque solo podía tener ojos para el hombre que tiene mi corazón...aunque de esos rechazos tenía muchos amigos había uno que conocí cuando entré se llamaba Inuzuka Kiba a él lo quería como un hermano además de que me protegía de los demás chicos..era muy dulce como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve además entre las amistades nuevas estaban Nara Shikamaru el cual era un poco vago pero era todo un genio además de ser novio de temari, otro era Uchiha Sasuke novio de sakura el cual ella estaba locamente enamorada desde la secundaria pero él no le tomaba en cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo cuando entramos, otro era un chico muy enérgico y algo raro pero divertido de nombre Rock Lee me hacía reír mucho también lo quería como un hermano y él me quería como una hermana era novio de tenten a veces le hacía quedar en vergüenza pero sabía que se amaban el uno al otro, otro chico de ahí era Sai un dibujante experto el cual le encantaba leer aunque a veces no entendía muchas cosas sobre los sentimientos de los demás jeje pero con quien se abría mas era con su novia mi amiga ino por ultimo el chico más guapo del salón de nombre Haku el cual sinceramente parecía un poco mujer cuando le preguntamos al inicio de la preparatoria si era chica nos dijo que no que era un chico lo cual nos dejo en shock a todas pero con el tiempo se hizo uno más del grupo además de ser ahora el novio de sasame esos días de preparatoria con los amigos fueron únicos y más de mis años pero también hubo una parte que me hacia hervir de celos, dolor y enojo pues por alguna razón otosan empezó a salir con mujeres...lo cual al verlas me daban ganas de sacarle los ojos y hacerlas sufrir...la primera mujer con quien salió papa se llamaba Yuhi Kurenai una compañera del trabajo de él..Creo que era la secretaria de su jefe sinceramente no me importaba pero lo que si me importaba es que me quitaba lo que era mío por derecho...me quitaba al hombre que amo...y así pasaron los días...sentía como me alejaba de el por esa zorra...pero al verlo feliz tenía que resignarme pues para mí su felicidad era más importante que todo pero algo que nunca hice fue olvidar del amor que tenia por el...aun lo conservaba...así llego el día de San Valentín...un día para las parejas y amigos...para mi mas los amigos que nada pero claro tenía algo especial para el dueño de mi amor...le había comprado un collar de color verde sinceramente no sabía de qué piedra era pero era muy rara y me había costado mucho de mis ahorros pero nada se comparaba ni llegaba con todo el amor que tenia por el...después de terminar la escuela salí corriendo para llegar con papa...cosa que me sorprendí pues aun no había llegado...aunque saliera con esa tipa otosan nunca se olvidaba de llegar por mi...por alguna razón mi pecho me dolía demasiado sentía que algo pasaba...que mi padre estaba triste...pero tenía que resistirme e ignorar ese dolor...espere por unos momentos a que llegara...y así paso 1 hora...sakura se quedo a esperar a mi padre...me sentía triste...¿qué cosa le habrá pasado? mi querida amiga noto mi tristeza y me dijo que me acompañaría a casa no quería ser una carga para ella y su novio pero no tuve de otra pues si no le hacía caso a sus ruegos usaba su "técnica especial" para aceptar no sabíamos como lo hacía pero siempre que usaba ese método caíamos...después de unos momentos en el auto de sasuke llegamos a mi casa...note que papa aun no regresaba…Solo llego a mi mente la imagen de esa arpía junto con mi padre...pero lo oculte para no preocuparlos...así que me despedí y entre a casa...un rato después llego papa...le iba a preguntar dónde estaba pues era tarde...solo pude ver tristeza en sus ojos...una tristeza que nunca vi en el...ese cielo hermoso que veía todos los días ahora estaba nublado...solo se sentó en el sillón e hice lo mismo junto a él..le pregunte que le pasaba...y me conto lo sucedido...la desgraciada de kurenai se acostó con otro...y mi padre vio eso...cuando termino de contarme todo solo lloraba junto a el...pero estas lagrimas estaban llenas de odio porque lastimo al ser más importante de mi vida...y tristeza por verlo así...nunca en mi vida lo vi así...levante su rostro lleno de lagrimas y le dije unas palabras que llegaron a mi corazón para el..."Otosan no debes llorar por alguien quien no valga la pena...solo debes llorar cuando esa persona la vale" cuando le dije esas palabras se quedo impresionado...sé que se preguntara como conocía eso si yo nunca he tenido pareja...ni yo misma lo sé sinceramente...pero eso me dijo mi corazón para el...solo me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me encantaba y me abrazo a lo cual respondí con gusto...un rato más le entregue el regalo que le compre...cuando lo abrió sus ojos se iluminaron y me dio un beso en la mejilla solo me sonroje y jugué con mis dedos le pregunte si había comido ya el cual dijo que no así que me levante para hacerle algo especial solo para él, desde ese día prometí y jure que nadie volvería a lastimar a mi padre.

Han pasado 2 meses desde lo de papa...cada día se empezó a sentir mejor eso me alegraba mas...me dolía verlo así...tan decaído...tan triste lo sentía tan indefenso algo que nunca había hecho...pero me alegro...una parte de mi daba gracias a kami-sama por alejar a esa mujer de el...aunque fuera algo egoísta a ella no la aguantaba pues me quitaba lo más preciado para mi...así paso hasta que un día papa conoció a otra chica se llamaba Ayame era una chica que vendía ramen en un pequeño restaurante cercas de su trabajo sinceramente me volvió a pasar...a veces desearía encerrar a mi padre en la casa y no dejarlo salir...pero volvía a decirme dentro de mi "si él es feliz eso es lo único que importara" y así paso 1 mes ayame se fue de konoha a para mudarse a tokyo mi papa lo supero pero aun lo veía triste...después de ese día llego noche buena un día el cual la pasamos los dos solos algo que me encanta...mientras yo hacia la cena para esta noche otosan decoraba el árbol y cuando iba a terminar siempre me llamaba para poner la estrella en el digamos que esa era nuestra tradición...pasaron las horas y termine de hacer el banquete como para 4 personas preguntaran el porqué no? pues jijiji otosan come por 3 por eso siempre preparo bastante me encanta verlo satisfecho y feliz...de repente sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo y revise quien era en la pantalla...era sakura...así que conteste felizmente mientras charlábamos papa ponía la bajilla en la mesa...paso un rato y sakura me dijo que si podía ir a pasar noche buena en su casa que todos de la escuela estarían ahí...la verdad no sabía qué hacer...esta noche era muy especial para los dos además era tradicional pero sakura me rogaba mas y mas aunque una parte de mi quería ir para estar con mis amistades...voltee y mire a otosan y le explique lo que me dijo sakura...se quedo un momento pensativo aunque veía sus ojos tristes me mostro una sonrisa diciéndome que si..Salte de emoción y lo abrase agradeciéndole...así que me bañe y me prepare para ir con sakura...salimos de casa y subimos al auto...después de un rato llegamos y ahí estaban todos mis amigos...le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí...cuando se alejo de ahí entramos a la casa y salude a los padres de sakura que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, así empezamos a charlar sobre las vacaciones, sobre nuestros momentos vergonzosos, como íbamos en las materias…Total todo lo que nos pasaba...el papa de sakura nos llamo para cenar...cada uno se sentó junto a su pareja...como yo y kiba éramos los únicos sin parejas obvio yo el porqué. Además no me incomodaba estar con él era mi hermano nada mas...le sonreí y cenamos tranquilamente...bueno no tan tranquilo pues estábamos de risas y risas por lo bromista que era el señor haruno...sus chistes me recordaban a papa...siempre pensaba en el...ahora más que nunca...tan solo el pobre...a veces me preguntaba...¿porque estaba aquí?...pero decidí olvidarlo por un momento...así pasamos a la sala viendo una película...pasaban un cuento de navidad...esa película era mi favorita...papa y yo cada año la veíamos como parte de nuestra tradición nunca me aburría...pero por alguna razón...esta noche buena si...no tenía esa chispa de calidez que siento cuando estoy con el...al terminar la película empezamos con el intercambio de regalos...lo bueno que me llamo ella y pude prepararme para conseguir regalo y lo más gracioso es que me toco kiba...así que al llegar mi turno le di mi regalo...el puso cara de sorpresa al cual respondí con una sonrisa cálida...cuando lo abrió me dio una abrazo tan lindo como siempre...le había regalado una bufanda que había hecho en las clases de tejido de la escuela...después de que terminamos cada quien se fue a dormir a un cuarto...ya saben Chicas con chicas y Chicos con chicos...ya todos estaban dormidos..Bueno excepto sakura y yo...Me pregunto cómo estaba mi papa a lo que le dije bien...le conté sobre el tema de la mudanza de ayame...le dije que había visto ese brillo triste que tenía hace tiempo...sinceramente me sentía triste el no estar con el...me hacía falta mi corazón...el era mi corazón y esa chispa de navidad...le pregunte a sakura si podría llevarme a mi casa...pues me empecé a sentir mal a lo cual dijo que si...así que llamamos a sasuke el cual tenía su auto estacionado afuera de la casa...con mucha pena le preguntamos lo mismo y acepto...el siempre ha sido un buen amigo...paso un rato y me despedí de ellos...entre a la casa…vi que no estaba cerrada...me preocupe...pues papa siempre cerraba antes de dormir...al entrar vi todo apagado y el lugar se sentía decaído y frio...y ahí lo vi acostado en el sillón durmiendo tranquilamente con esa mirada triste...acaricie su rostro...tocando sus cálidas mejillas se empezó a mover un poco...sentí que iba a despertar pero no lo deje de mirar me dije en susurro "se ve tan bello cuando duermes mi caballero de armadura plateada" solo pude escuchar un nombre que me flecho el corazón... "Hinata-chan"...el estaba soñando conmigo...el nunca dejaba de pensar en mi como yo en el...vi sus labios...cálidos y suaves...no podía negar mi corazón...deseaba besarlo...quería regalarle...entregarle mi primer beso a el...así que lentamente me acerque a sus labios...sentía su respiración tan cerca de la mía y poco a poco uní mis labios con los de el...le di un beso lleno de amor...un beso lleno de pasión...un beso el cual decía que me entregaba a él no importando si no sentía lo mismo que yo..Si no sentía ese amor tan grande que sobrepasa a un amor de hija a padre...de repente sentí como su lengua quería entrar en mi...pensé que estaba despierto...pero observe que no...así que respondí...metí mi lengua mientras jugaba con la de el...no podía mas...pasaron unos segundos mientras me separaba de el mirando solo como un hilo de saliva nos unía mas...me sentí tan feliz...mis mejillas se enrojecían mas y mas y mi corazón palpitaba de amor...me aleje sonriente mientras calentaba la cena por si se despertaba y tenía hambre pues al ver la mesa como la habíamos puesto supe que no probo ningún bocado...así paso un rato hasta que escuche que se abría la puerta y ahí estaba otosan entrando a la cocina se acerco a mí y me pregunto qué aquí…le respondí que no me sentía a gusta así que regrese...el me miro con esos ojos azules de bello cielo y yo me sonroje...me abrazo y le correspondí me susurro al oído "gracias...y feliz navidad hina-chan" correspondiendo al susurro "feliz navidad otosan".

Ha pasado 1 año desde el momento más feliz de mi vida...y ahora es un día especial se preguntaran el porqué no? pues hoy es 27 de diciembre...así es mi cumpleaños estaba feliz y ansiosa desde que me levante papa me llevo el desayuno a mi cuarto...tan bello era ese hombre al cual amaba con todo mi corazón y alma, le di una sonrisa y empecé a desayunar...al terminarlo me levante y tome una ducha placentera y relajante...era de lo mejor...al terminar fui directamente a mi habitación para cambiarme poniéndome el vestido que otosan me regalo de navidad era un hermoso vestido color violeta con un listo morado en mi pecho izquierdo no muy largo el vestido pero no tan corto, mi cuello estaba rodeado de un listón del mismo color de mi vestido y unas zapatillas de color negro muy lindas...estaba preparada para salir con mis amigas y con los chicos...me he dado cuenta que cuando mi papa me ve a lado de kiba se pone celoso...se ve tan adorable...pero así es mi papa...pero les diré una cosita...yo solo soy de él y de nadie mas...aunque este amor sea prohibido para mí siempre seré suya...al salir de la habitación ahí estaban los chicos platicando con papa estaban muy entretenidos...aunque me causo algo de enojo que ino se pusiera de coqueta con el...interrumpí la charla para decirles que estaba lista...abracé a mi otosan y nos fuimos al centro comercial...mientras charlábamos sobre que tal pasamos la navidad y de que haríamos después de terminar la preparatoria que solo faltaba un año y al fin salíamos aunque me sentía un poco triste porque cada quien iría a la universidad otros a estudiar a otro país, mucho cambiaria en este ultimo año escolar...pero en fin...después de entrar fuimos al cine a ver una película que deseaba ver desde hace tiempo...hablaba sobre un amor imposible entre dos familia antiguas...me recordó a lo que yo tengo...pero era diferente pues no estaban enamoradas de su padre...me reí por ese comentario en mi cabeza, al terminar la película las chicas y yo veíamos vestidos, joyería, peluches...al ver los peluches me llego un recuerdo cuando era una niña pequeña...en mi cumpleaños número 7 papa me regalo un peluche de un zorrito rojo muy adorable...sus marquitas me encantaban y mas porque recordaba a las marcas que tiene el...al salir nos sentamos en la fuente que está en medio del centro comercial pues ahí había una fuente de sodas...las chicas acompañaron a los chicos por algo de comer...yo quería acompañarlas pero me dijeron que me quedara pues era la cumpleañera así que kiba se quedo conmigo y solo suspire...después de un rato kiba hablo...estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado...sinceramente no sabía él porque...me empezó a hablar de que yo era importante para él a lo que le respondí que también él era importante para mi pues lo quería mucho como si fuera mi hermano mayor...pero el me declaro unas palabras que me dejaron el shock "hinata-chan yo te amo" eso nunca lo espere...sinceramente no lo vi...pues todo mi mundo todo mi amor y corazón le pertenece a mi papa...no sabía qué hacer...el se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro...sentía su respiración...no sabía qué hacer...por suerte los muchachos me sacaron del shock...cuando voltee a verlos me dijo sakura "hinata no se pero vimos a tu papa en el centro comercial..Al parecer no nos escucho porque salió corriendo...pero pude notar que estaba lastimado pues salían lagrimas de sus ojos" al escuchar eso me levante y me fui corriendo de ahí sin escuchar a los demás...mi corazón dolía...me gritaba "Vuelve"...que hacia otosan aquí?...porque no me saludo?...que es lo que le pasa? mas y mas preguntas pasaban en mis pensamientos...estaba preocupadas...la última vez que vi a papa llorando fue hace 1 año...no sé cuanto tarde...no sé cuanto corrí pero al momento que mis pensamientos salieron llegue a casa...al entrar ahí vi una pequeña caja sobre el piso...al parecer un regalo...vi una tarjetita que decía "para mi pequeña hime" un regalo para mi...cerré la puerta y ahí estaba el...sentado y triste...vi lagrimas caer debajo de el...estaba llorando..Mi amado otosan lloraba...pero...de qué?.

[End Hinata P.O.V]

Hinata se acerco a su padre mientras ponía su mano en su pecho..Su corazón le dolía...ella no sabía él porque...pero sabía que el sufría...se inclino y quedo en frente de naruto puso su mano en sus cabellos rubios acariciándolos tiernamente.

Hinata: Otosan...que sucede...?

Se escucho un silencio incomodo...solo los sollozos de naruto se oían en ese frio ambiente...no podía mirar a su hija...aunque el desease más que nada en el mundo gritarle que la amaba...no podía...ese dolor de su corazón destrozado se lo impedía...además...sabía que era lo mejor...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las lagrimas de su hija...levanto su mirada lentamente hasta quedar par en par de los ojos de ella...esos hermosos ojos color de luna que tanto amaba salían lagrimas de ellos...se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir...

Hinata: O...Otosan...que...Te...sucede... ¿Porque lloras?...porque llora la persona que...e...es...todo...para mí -dijo entre pequeños sollozos tristes-

Naruto al escucharla sentía que su corazón revivía...el era todo para ella...la abrazo con todo su amor, ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de él algo que le encantaba desde niña el escuchar el palpitar del corazón de su padre...pero al tenerlo junto a él su corazón también empezó con ese ritmo que se sincronizaba...esa sincronización de amor que se tenían el uno con el otro, con su mano puso sus dedos en la barbilla de ella levantándola lentamente hasta quedar en sus ojos...ella era hermosa las lagrimas la hacían ver indefensa...ganas de protegerla y mas esas mejillas rojas que adornaban su rostro...sin poder resistirse más sus miradas se acercaban mas y mas...cada milímetro de la barrera de ellos se rompía al estar cerca del otro...otorgando el sentir la respiración de cada quien hasta llegar al momento que habían esperado por tanto tiempo los dos...su amor se unió en ese beso lleno de felicidad...de pasión...de amor único y eterno del uno al otro, saboreaba el dulce sabor de los labios de ella al igual ella de el...ese sabor tan embriagante...ellos deseaban entregarse el uno al otro...que ese beso nunca se acabara...por falta de oxigeno se separaron lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva hecho de lujuria por parte de los dos...se miraron dejando un sonrojo en sus mejillas...naruto se preguntaba como su pequeña sabia besar tan bien en sus pensamientos le llegaba la imagen de kiba con su hija sintiendo un poco de odio, quería matar al desgraciado pero esos recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por su hija.

Hinata: Me siento tan feliz...que la persona que amo con todo mi ser...me volviera a dar mi primer beso.

Naruto Se sorprendió..."la persona que amo con todo mi ser me volviera a dar mi primer beso?"...significaba que...ese sueño que tuvo...en..realidad...ese beso...paso?.

Naruto: Hinata-chan...no me digas...que fuis...-no pudo terminar por sentir el dulce toque de su hija por su dedo-

Ella solo asintió...al fin descubrió que le entrego su primer beso a el...miraba con sonrojo y timidez a su padre...el solo le sonreía con ternura y la abrazaba con amor.

Naruto: Eres todo para mi hina-chan...pero...siento que esto no debe ser...eres mi hija...eres parte de mi...s...si sucediera...es...esto seria...un amor incesto...no quisiera...que...sufrieras...por...este maldito...deseo que...siento...por...ti -decía en susurros-

Hinata estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras por parte de su padre...el también la amaba como ella a el...lo abrazo mas y volvió a llorar pero esta vez no por tristeza o por aberración...si no por felicidad...ese amor prohibido era mutuo y correspondido...el sintió los sollozos de su hija pensando que lo odiaba...que le tenía repugnancia...la miro y no podía creer...su hija sonreía...pero porque? esa era la pregunta que tenía en el...porque sonreía después de esa declaración.

Hinata: Otosan...tú también eres..to..todo..para mi...desde siempre te he amado...me enamore de ti desde siempre...me siento feliz que tu también sientas ese amor que yo tengo hacia ti...aunque sea prohibido...aunque algunos digan que no es normal...no me importa...solo te puedo decir...que te amo...TE AMO OTOSAN! -grito con alegría lazándose contra su padre abrazándolo y besándolo-

Naruto sintió los dulces labios de su hija nuevamente mientras correspondía y en su mente gritaba de alegría...su hija...la luz de su vida lo amaba...no pudo aguantar mas...dejo que esos pensamientos oscuros y prohibidos se unieran en ese beso de amor correspondido...después de un rato se separaron...ese brillo por parte de los dos era único...deseaban ser uno del otro...sin tener que decir algo se levanto y la cargo en sus brazos a su cuarto mientras la acostaba en esa cama matrimonial que todos esos años ocupaba solitariamente...que ahora llenaba y encajaba perfectamente su amada hinata.

Se acostó arriba de ella mientras la besaba sin poder parar...sus labios se unían mientras dentro de ellas había una lucha de lenguas por los dos...mientras la besaba acariciaba el hermoso cuerpo de ella...sintiendo la suave piel...esa blanca piel que le encantaba ver...la miro y empezó a besar su cuello con ese calor...ella sentía los suaves labios de su padre…la presión de ellos...la volvían loca...dando nacer gemidos leves por parte de ella...se sentía en las nubes...sentir los besos de su amado quemando su cuerpo llenándolo de excitación, levemente empezó a quitarle su vestido para sentir más de ese cuerpo...con toques suaves desasía ese lazo el cual era el candado que hacia cubrir al ángel de luna enfrente de el...al quitarlo empezó a bajar suavemente el vestido con sus manos mientras besaba con pequeños picos su pecho...le encantaba ese sabor dulce...dejándola solamente en ropa interior..una bella y negra lencería…al verla se sorprendió y solo sonrió...esa misma prenda que veía en sus sueños...sabía que era una revelación de su amor correspondido...pero ahora no importaba nada...solo entregarse a ella...la miro viendo cada parte de su ser, ella se sonrojaba pero lo miraba con ternura...lentamente le quito la camisa dejando en vista su torso desnudo...al verlo solo relamió sus labios y ahora ella controlaba la situación...lo beso y bajaba más a su cuello...mordiéndolo y chupándolo el gemía de placer...sentía esos labios tiernos y carnosos en su cuerpo mientras su respiración era embriagado por el aroma a flores que transmitía el ángel que lo amaba...ese aroma lo drogaba...se hacía adicto cada vez mas...ella bajaba mas y mas besando el torso de su padre...lentamente empezó a besar sus pezones...mordiéndolos suavemente..él se movía dando gemidos un poco mas fuertes...ella sonreía le agradaba verlo así...bajo su mano...desabrochándolo lentamente...mientras su amante quitaba ese sostén que estorbaba liberando esos pechos grandes y tiernos...con esos pezones rosados parecían botones de cerezos...al sentirlos tan cerca hacían que su miembro se excitara mas...por parte de ella sentía ese bulto más grande...y al igual que ella tenía sus pechos libres a él le quito sus pantalones dejándolo en bóxers revelando que tan excitado estaba...se empezó a mover mientras el tomaba con sus manos los pechos de ella moviéndolos al ritmo de sus corazones...solo se escuchaban pequeños gemidos llenos placer...bajo lentamente mas quitándole el bóxer...dejándolo completamente desnudo...miro el miembro de su padre y le impresiono como era...con lentitud lo tomo con sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo poniéndose en pose 69...mientras tanto el besaba el culo de su hija sintiendo como empezaba a humedecerse...al sentirlo quito las bragas negras dejándola desnuda...acerco su rostro a la bella flor de su princesa empezándola a lamer lentamente...mientras ella sentía como su padre la comía gemía...le encantaba esos roces...metió en su boca el miembro erecto de su amado rubio con lentitud...jugueteando con el...succionándolo mientras subía y bajaba su boca...sentía esos ritmos...le encantaba como su peli azul lo devoraba por completo...metió su lengua dentro de ella relamiendo todo su ser...en círculos se movía...tomando los néctares que ella hacia dentro de su cuerpo...quería gemir deseaba que nunca terminase...así que movió más rápido su cabeza subía y bajaba mas mientras su lengua relamía todo...al sentir eso...pronto estaría al limite...correspondiendo a la misma velocidad de su lengua dentro de ella besaba y succionaba ese cáliz rosado...sin poder mas los dos llegan al clímax…dando así viniéndose en la boca de su hija y ella en el rostro de el...ambos tomaban sin desperdiciar su alimento.

Ella se separo con suavidad quedando acostada…así él se puso boca arriba...la miraba...sabían que deseaban ese momento...la beso nuevamente...deseaba sentir de nuevo esos cálidos labios de ella...al mirarla no cabía duda…la amaba, amaba cada centímetro de ella...por dentro y por fuera...tomo sus piernas con sumo cuidado las separaba para revelar esa intimidad húmeda, poniendo su miembro nuevamente erecto acariciando esa rosa de amor...ella gemía y lo miraba con sonrojo.

Naruto: Estas segura de esto mi hime?...sabes que al hacer esto...nos condenaremos por la sociedad -dijo algo dudoso pues temía que su hija se arrepintiera-

Hinata: Estoy segura otosan -respondió con sonrisa-

La miro y beso su frente...y sin más que esperar la penetro con lentitud mientras ella apretaba las sabanas de la cama resistiendo el dolor hasta que sintió que paraba...se detuvo por esa barrera de virginidad que guardo para el...la sintió...miro a su niña...sabía que la lastimaría pues era normal...ella asintió y con un impulso por parte de su cadera atravesó la barrera a lo cual su ángel grito de dolor y placer mientras un hilo de sangre humedecía su cama...la beso para tranquilizar el dolor...lamia esas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de su princesa...se detuvo un momento hasta que la respiración se calmaba...volvió a darle un "si" para empezar moverse con suavidad para hacerlo menos doloroso hasta que se acostumbrara a él...ella movía lentamente sus caderas al ritmo de el...gemía de dolor...sabía que era normal...tenía que aguantar...mordía su dedo por el placer y el calor que había dentro de ella…ardía sentía que se desvanecía...pasaron los minutos y se acostumbro a lo cual noto y empezó a penetrarla con más rapidez...ella se movía por las embestidas...le encantaba...amaba ese ritual de amor, de unión, ser uno al fin...ahora más que nunca...la empujaba mas y mas moviendo su cadera con dureza...sus manos se postraron en los pechos de ella apretándolos...moviéndolos viendo como su hija gritaba de placer.

Hinata: O..tosan!..otosan! ahhh...mas..rápido..onegai!

Naruto: Di mi nombre..hi..ahhh..hinata...chaaan!

Hinata: Na...naruto..naruto-kun! ahhh...mmmmm...ahhhh!

Gritaba el nombre de su padre con fuerza...con placer...con ruidos de lujuria...el sentía que se iba a correr...sentía los néctares de su ángel mojándolo…al penetrarla veía como salpicaba por fuera...sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una capa de sudor...un sudor cual complementaban el momento de amor.

Naruto: Ahhh! ahhh!...hinataaa! me...me vo..voy a...co..correr ahhh!

Hinata: Yo..ahhh...tam..bien!...naruto..kun ahhh! ahhh!

Y sin poder y querer resistir llegaron al clímax gritando sus nombres hacia los cielos...mientras él la llenaba con ese liquido blanco uniéndose con ese néctar transparente volviéndose uno como ellos...se miraron...sus respiraciones eran agitadas...solo se escuchaban sus corazones palpitando...mientras los iluminaba la luna llena...se acostó a un lado, ella ponía su cabeza en el torso de este para escuchar su corazón...el cual desde ese momento era suyo nada mas...la miro…le sonrió y beso su cabeza.

Naruto: Te amo...mi querida hinata.

[Naruto P.O.V]

No había duda...amo a mi hija...y no me importa si me dicen engendro o pervertido..no me importa nada..mientras tenga a mi querida princesa...a mi hinata-chan...seré feliz de ahora en adelante.

[End Naruto P.O.V]

Hinata: Y yo a ti...mi naruto.

[Hinata P.O.V]

De todos los días de mi vida...este ha sido el mejor...no solo mi amor era correspondido...si no que me entregue al hombre que ame desde que empecé a vivir...muchos dirán que esto es algo asqueroso...me juzgaran...pero no me importa pues él estará a mi lado protegiéndome...mi naruto-kun.

[Hinata P.O.V]

Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro..nada importaba...no le importaba si su amor fuera incesto...mientras estuvieran los dos juntos...el mundo desaparecer en ese instante.

Ha pasado 1 año después de ese día...todo había cambiado...no solo la relación entre naruto y hinata...si no todo a su alrededor...muchas cosas en la escuela de hinata cambio...se le podía ver más feliz que nunca...ella hablo con kiba explicándole que su amor no era correspondido porque ella ya tenía a alguien que le entrego todo su ser...a lo cual el comprendió...sus amigas querían saber quién era ese afortunado...a lo cual solo respondió "Es alguien que siempre estará junto a mí…pues es mi caballero de armadura plateada" ninguna supo en lo que quedaba en su año escolar quien era ese chico misterioso que la hacía feliz, por parte de naruto en el trabajo todo iba normal o mejor...ya no estaba triste es mas era la persona más feliz del mundo...mejoro en su trabajo y con sus compañeros...a los meses supo que kurenai termino con asuma porque le hizo lo mismo a ella la había engañado...sinceramente no le importo...mientras kurenai al ver como estaba naruto pensó reconquistarlo nuevamente pero él la ignoro y la rechazo diciéndole "Lo siento pero ya pertenezco a alguien...podríamos decir que le pertenezco a un ángel" dejándola parada y sola...a los pocos días después de eso kurenai renuncio y nunca se le volvió a ver...cuando los amigos de trabajo le preguntaban si sabía lo de kurenai el solo decía que no y sinceramente no le importaba...y así llego la graduación de su hija...el estaba orgulloso de ella...se había graduado con honores...nada faltaba en su vida pues tenía todo...al igual que ella estaba completa...ese hueco en su corazón se había llenado de un amor correspondido..se miraron a los ojos abrazándose como los amantes que eran...ellos eran su mundo...un mundo privilegiado solamente para los dos...después de la graduación se mudaron de konoha a otro lugar...donde no los conocieran y pudieran amarse libremente...el fue transferido como socio a las empresas que había en parís...ellos felices partieron haya donde ahora hinata estudiaba medicina en la universidad...ahí nadie los conocían...su amor era conocido por todo parís...libremente y felices...ya era de noche en su bello hogar...naruto llegaba del trabajo mientras su querida hija hacia la cena.

Naruto: Hina-chan! ya regrese -gritaba de felicidad-

Hinata: Bienvenido Naruto-kun, te estábamos esperando -decía sonriente- la cena está servida amor.

Naruto: Que bien! me muero de hambre -se escucho un rugido por parte del rubio- y como se ha comportado Nami?

Hinata: Bien, se ha portado como toda una princesita -le daba un pequeño beso a su hija-

Después de que partieron hacia parís hinata se embarazo de naruto dando así 9 meses después a su primogénita por parte de los dos de nombre Nami una niña de cabellos rojos con ojos azules con un toque de plateado.

Naruto: Me alegro mucho que la princesita de papa sea tan bien portada como su mama -le dio un pequeño beso en la frente cosa que alegro a la niña-

Después de esa escena empezaron a cenar como toda una familia feliz...nada faltaba por parte de los dos...solamente Vivian su sueño hecho realidad...al terminar acostaron a la pequeña nami...al darle las buenas noches entraron a su cuarto mientras se besan con amor...sin poder dejar al otro como si fueran a morir si lo hacían...se acostaron cubriendo por una manta sus cuerpos desnudos mirándose entre sí.

Hinata: Sabes...no podría pedir nada mas...pero...me preocupa que nuestra pequeña sepa…que su madre...sea su hermana -decía un poco triste-

Él lo noto y le dio un beso en sus labios regalándole una sonrisa la cual ella amaba

Naruto: No te preocupes mi pequeña hime...ese será nuestro secreto de amor.

Ella le sonrió con un sonrojo y se durmieron dejando que ese amor los uniera mas y mas cada día mientras sus mentes declaraban lo felices que eran juntos hasta el final.

[NaruHina P.O.V]

No importa lo que digan no importa los pecados que recibamos al morir...no me arrepiento de este amor que nos une cada día un poco mas de este incesto...este amor que todo el mundo declarara Prohibido.

[End NaruHina P.O.V]

Fin


End file.
